User blog:Dxrd/Merus' true identity and backstory (discussion)
We have a bit less than one month till Dragon Ball Super Manga's 53rd chapter will be released and I hope they'll do touch up on this issue by then. If I have to bet, considering how Moro is based upon molech ("molek" in English) the Canaanite and later ammonite deity/idol which survive into our modern day knowledge due to it's recorded existence in the Hebrew Bible; I'd say that based upon his similarities (in eyes' shape, battle poses and knowledge of Ultra Instinct) that Merus is in fact a Nephil (as in the Book of Genesis' Nephilim) = a son of an Angel and a mortal. Or if you'd like, a mockery of the christian tale of jesus as well. If we have to look for an Angel to blame for his conceivement it'd be Whis, he's the Angel of Universe 7 for more than 65,000,000 years (as Beerus is at his God of Destruction position for all this long). It's probably Toriyama and Toyotaro's new shtick to use the Levantine/Canaanite historic pagan religion as their name puns, as they did with Anat the Supreme Kai of Universe 1. Also, mocking other's religions seems to ammuse Toriyama as what had happened with Rumush upon his debut in 2017. which angered the Indians who believe in ganesha. Backstory and why didn't he stopped Frieza in the Past My theory about Merus' backstory is that he was born somewhere when King Cold was still in throne, and that his people had harshly suffer from the Cold Force's reign. Unknowingly to Beerus, Whis who felt sorry for them looked for the most pure hearted female carrying a baby at that time and "touched upon her" (sent her womb some of his magic through his staff - which is an obvious violation of his neutral stance and position - a thing he highly bothers to hide as it's billion times worse than his time-rewind in the case of Resurrection 'F'), it was Merus and how he was born with such high leveled fighting skills and understanding. As time passed and the Frieza Force was established/re-named, Merus found himself joining the Galactic Patrol, where he'd grow in both power and ranks, until one day he had run into Frieza and his top-tier henchmen, he had defeated the lackeys but didn't killed them because he wanted to take them as prisoners to the Galactic Prison, and proved troublesome enough to force Frieza to transform (this was when Zarbon saw/was exposed to Frieza's transformation abillity) who then defeated Merus without any much problems and killed him. It was only when Mr. Popo asked Shenron to revive "All those kiled by Frieza and his men", that Merus (like Cranberry) was revived - an explanation of why he didn't bother to step in and stop Frieza back at his day before Namek. Merus was trained in both Other World and now after his revival and gained enough power gains to reach where he now stands (we shall see exactly where is that next chapter, while he's more than capable to defeat Age 780 SSJ 3 Goku = 400 times stronger than Goku's base form who's more than enough to chew Kid Buu as a if the Majin was a bubble gum). I never understood why people online asumed Merus was "always that strong", anybody who saw how far Goku and the others had gotten since the Original DB Series, which is less than 40 years in-universe, shouldn't be surprised that others in the universe and multiverse had gone through the same process. Category:Blog posts